Perfection
by Unamerican
Summary: Derek is thinking of the things that makes Stiles, Stiles. Last chapter is up enjoy and read if you havent just to see if you like if you dont you dont have to finish the first chapter. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I unfortunatly dont own Teen Wolf

This is in the future so after Stiles gets out of high school

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV <strong>

Derek stared at Stiles sleeping form. His arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist. He couldn't pull his eyes away from such a beautiful kid. His nicely forming chest rose with ever relaxed breath. His skin a cream tone with tints of pink of his cheeks and his lips slightly swollen from last nights activities. His skin flawless except for the marks that told everyone he was Derek's.

Derek rubbed small circle with his thumb on Stiles hipbone keeping his body close. Stiles cuddled closer to the warth and comfort. Derek smiled remembering last night.

**Derek's POV of last night**

Derek came home the night before and tensed when he felt the presence of someone, but calmed and smirked when he realized it was just Stiles. He walked in, to find his lover boy at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but a oversized button up shirt that went down to mid-thigh. Stiles was blushing like a school girl, but he took a breathe and said two simple thoughtful words "Happy Anniversay."

I went up to him and brushed his lips with mine. I pulled away to look into his open book had gorgeous eyes. They were big, warm, and friendly. The told me everything. When they watered they could show deep sorrow and happiness. When they held fire it could be out of hate or passion. When they were cloudy they showed a different side of the young man i love.

When he smiled it brightened my day, even when not thought possible. When he smiled at others, jealous went through me. He would always intwine are hands when he felt my jealousy making sure everyone knew he was mine and i was his.

Stiles talked about everything and anything. He would ask questions and could give unwanted anwsers. His voice was everything. When we made love and he called my name and it made me crazy. When he came to see me and yelled for me i could hear the happiness that was entangled in his smooth, sweet, and sensational voice. You could hear sadness, angry, and the light airness that it was usually in it.

His hands soft and gentle as they became tangled in my hair. His skin had a scent of light musk, freshly mowed grass, and for some odd reason sweet pea flowers. I pulled him up so that his legs became wrapped around my waist. His legs were long and slender. His arms wrapped around my neck as the kissing became more intense. It seemed everytime i came home he was here to greet me with a kiss and a goofy smile.

We pulled away for a breathe and he laughed. His laugh, _oh god, so amazing_. It was music to hear it and that sound made my insides jump. I grinned back and he blushed, a bright shade of red that reached his neck. I kissed, licked, and nibbled, leaving red marks in my tracks. He moans and cried out grinding his groin into my stomach not able to control himself. He panted and his skin flushed . That shirt had been stripped. He skin fully flushed, his eyes cloudy, and lips bright red and swollen. He smiled, pure love in Stiles eyes and tinges of lust and passion for the night to come. "God damn your so beautiful," I whispered. He turned his head slightly away, then tried to hide his face in my shoulder.

We made love that night and afterwards i listened to him talk. He talked about his dreams for the future and how classes were going for college ( **i changed the time Stiles finished high school XP**). He switched to his friends and how they were doing. I listened then kissed him gently letting that peck say all the mushy stuff i thought but would never in a million years actually say. His eye lids drooped and he cuddled up to me, his head on my chest.

"Wait a second," i said moving out from under him. I grabbed my pants and went through the pockets and he watched in a drowsy state. " Stiles, i love you. I never thought i would meet someone like you and im so thankful. You are perfect yet that word doesnt even describe you. You're an angel and i love you more than anything. This is are third anniversay since i met you when you were in high school," i said those words and felt awkard but kept my confidence out hoping he'd see where this was going. Stiles eyes became wide as i show'd him a black box. I opened it and there in the box was a simple silver band with a diamond.

Stiles jaw dropped tears filled his eyes. Derek took his smaller hand and slipped the ring on. "Will you marry me?" Stiles looked up at Derek and grinned before jumping into his lap and wrapping his arms and his neck and kissing the man like it was there last kiss. "So... is that a yes?" the old of the two asked. "Yes, Derek, oh my gosh. Yes."

**back to Derek's POV **

Derek snapped out of the small but powerful memory as Stiles woke up. He smiled at his fiance. Stiles smiled brightly and snuggled closer to the man he would soon call his husband. Just thinking about it made him shiver. Stiles couldnt stop grinning, but for once he was silent as he messed with his ring and stared out the window letting his mind wonder to the wonderful future his imagination saw. Derek couldnt help but kiss his temple and watch the man wonder what was in store for the two.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the bad grammar and run on sentences really dont do any of the mistakes on purpose it's just im that bad at writting, but its so much fun when i need to write. Hope you enjoyed. <strong>Please Review i want the good and the bad. especially the good XD Thanks for reading <strong>if you want me to continue im open to ideas


	2. Rainy Days and a Chirping Bird

**Ok second chapter:**

**I dont own a thing just the ideas, but i wish i did**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>It had rained all week and Stiles felt the butterflies increased as the days went by. After the weekend had gone, he had went back to school and thought out how he was going to tell his friends and family he was getting married. How were they going to react? He wondered as he waited for Derek.<p>

Derek pulled up and Stiles couldnt help but smile. He met Derek halfway and gave the taller man a hug and kiss as he got out of the car. "I.. I think i'm ready to tell everyone," Stiles whispered as he pulled away. Derek grinned and knew when Stiles was ready everyone could be told because it was Stiles family and friends. Derek had been a loner all his life so this was the younger mans decision.

* * *

><p>Since Stiles was in going to EOU in La Grande and his town was several hours away <strong>( dont know where the show takes place so just working with what i have, if any one has an idea give me a heads up)<strong> this left him time to think and he became nervous. Derek sensed his mates discomfort and took the others hand. He rubbed circles in the the side of Stiles hand. This calmed him slightly, but his nerves crept up on him as the town got closer. Derek laced his hand and Stiles hand together. He brought Stiles hand toward him and kissed the hand over and over until he heard Stiles sweet laugh and the anxiety became less. Derek parked and they sat. Stiles took a breath then smiled.

* * *

><p>They walked into the cemetary. Stiles led the way ringing his hands nervously. He started to tremble slightly and Derek took one of his hands and nugded him forward. He stopped in front of a headstone that had elegant writing that spoke of how wonderful his mom was. His eyes started to water. The headstone a black shiny grante and the writing a bronze color. "Hey mom," Stiles whispered. Wind blew and rain still trickled down, the clouds still gray. The small man pulled his jacket closer to his body and Derek stood in the back letting Stiles talk, but listening intently. "Me and dad miss you alot, but we've gotten by. Mom... i have news. Remember i told you about my boyfriend Derek," he asked and paused waiting for a response as tears spilled from his gorgeous eyes. Derek so badly wanted to go and hug him but let him continue knowing Stiles needed this. "Well we've been going out for a while and he purposed," another pause Stiles laughed this time. "I know, i was shocked to, but i love him so much and he loves me." As Stiles said those words he stepped back to Derek and intwined there hands. "I hope we have your blessing mom. I wish you could be there with us,so much" Stiles chocked out biting his lip. Derek held his fiance as he cried and when he stopped he talked to his mom again.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles was given comfort as he was held to Derek's chest. He talked about how him and his mom would dance in the kitchen when he was little, how she would sing when making dinner, and make cookies for him and Scott. Stiles talked of how his mom and Scotts had been good friends and the way his dad's face had lit up when he saw mom. He still carried these few memories as he got older. As Stiles aged the memories became blurry, faded and cracked but he remembered.<p>

"Ready?" Derek asked as the cloudy sky became dark. "Yeah, just give me another second, you go ahead." Stiles answered. "Mom i need a sign to know that you hear me and you are ok with this," Stiles whispered his voice cracking ever so slightly. He waited a few seconds, than a minute, then two, but nothing happened. Rain still trickled, the clouds were still gray, and the air still chilly. Stiles sighed ,said a final good-bye and turned away. Thats when he heard it. A smile grew on his face as he listened to the Mockingbird chirp a small tune. The wind rustled, and he moved forward. "Thank you," he mumbled as he left the cemetary.

He spotted Derek leaning against the car smirking. "Are you alright?" He asked Stiles. Stiles nodded, " yeah i got my answer," he replied as he got into the car. "So... i guess we should go tell the others now," Stiles guided still nervous. Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles gently but with passion. "Dont worry they'll be happy for us," Derek reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so... how'd i do. I wanted to do something you wouldnt expect and hopefully i did just that ;P. Please review i want the good and the bad. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas please tell give me input thanks again XD<strong>


	3. Family

**Ok so this is the last chapter i think enjoy hope you like i kept it longer so i could make it as good as possible. I talk about a Jackson /Danny pairing but nothing put talk. **

* * *

><p>Derek pulled up to the house and Stiles took a deep breath before getting out. This was it, he thought. He wanted so bad for everyone to see Derek the way he did, but they wouldnt and he had excepted that, so now he only wanted them to understand that he was a great guy for him. He wanted them to know Derek treated him right even if they only knew the angery loner. He also wanted them to know he truly loved Derek with all his heart. And Derek loved him too.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the dining room table. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson. They talked of high school memories, and how college was going. The Sheriff listened and would laugh at the silly memories. They all had grown and changed learning and developing into there own person. Allison and Scott held hands, Lydia talked with Allison. The strawberry blonde and grown and once she hit college she had dropped the stupid blonde act and became a changed person. Jackson joked around with Scott. He wasnt so self centered he had gone through a personalilty change after he started dating Danny which forever one who knew him was a shock, but a good one. Scott had told Allison the truth about everything, and after the shock and some fighting they had gotten through it all and had come out stronger. This was Stiles family and if they loved him, the way he knew they did then they would be truly happy for the news the would recieve.<p>

"Guys," Stiles interupted as the Sunday dinner came to an end. He stood " i have some news," he held Derek's hand. Stiles had, had a plan, he wanted this to go perfect. In all his twenty years he knew nothing went as planned, but for once things were. He wanted to keep it short and sweet. "Derek purposed," he announced a smile on his face. His eyes watered at the memory, but he kept them at bay.

Lydia and Allison squeeled and clapped. They went up to Stiles and gave him hugs and kisses on the cheek. Then hugged Derek who over the years had become less scary, but was still scary. Scott went to Stiles and hugged him. When he went to Derek he warned him to never hurt me or else. The Sheriff had tears in his eye but smiled and shook Derek's hand. It had been a shock to find out Stiles was gay and in love with someone who was supposed to be dead, but after a while Sheriff had come around. In reality the Sheriff had decide he would except everything because he didnt want to lose the only other person he had, his son.

Derek drove Stiles to his place. Hour had gone by where talking had accured and things settled. Allison and Lydia had deemed themselves the wedding planners and Stiles nor Derek fought with them.

* * *

><p>They made it to Derek's and once they entered the place, a heat between them erupted. Kisses of passion passed between them. They stripped each other of clothes as the walked up the steps. They made it to Derek's room where they had bought a matress with gray silk sheets thats cooled there heated skin. Derek licked Stiles bottom lip and the young man opened his mouth willingly and sucked on the intruding tongue. Hands caressed burning skin, teeth nibbled, teased, and tongues licked the same heated and slick skin. Moans, pants, whimpers, and screams of pleasure eachoed through the woods as the love making progressed and there lust for each other became pure ecstasy then bloomed into love.<p>

Hours later as the laid together. Stiles head on Derek's chest he slept mumbling ever so often and Derek unable to help but smile at the cuteness of it. Derek sat awake and thought about after all the horribliness that he had gone through the death of his family, than sister, he had gotten through it. It hadnt been easy, no not at all. He remembered when the anniversary had come around and Stiles had come over and sat with him. He didnt talk just sat and held Derek's hand and that alone and brought more comfort to him than any set of words. He loved Stiles more than anything and would give all that he could. For a surprise wedding present he was going to rebuild the house, fix it up for the family they would make together. Hopefully he would be able to make the house perfect for his lover, he deserved nothing but perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so please review and please ideas and correction are wanted everything inbetween also. Dont forget to review. XD<strong>


End file.
